Sound absorbing materials are used in a number of applications within the transportation, building and construction, office and home furnishing, and entertainment industries to enhance user experiences and reduce unwanted noise. Composite materials offer the opportunity to tune the acoustic properties of sound absorbing materials for optimal performance in specific applications while minimizing the overall part mass. In many of these applications it is also required that the material be molded into a specified shape and rigidity. In the automotive industry, these types of moldable acoustic composite materials are often used for applications such as wheel well liners, underbody shields, hood liners, firewall barriers, dash insulators, and flooring among others. In certain automotive applications, these moldable acoustic composite materials may require an aesthetically pleasing cover material be incorporated into the part.
There is a need for moldable acoustic nonwoven composite materials having improved and tailored acoustic properties, while retaining low material and manufacturing costs.